


Shine, Chibi-Chan

by Headphone_Love



Series: Moth to A Flame [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cause Rain always appears in my stories for some reason, College Student Oikawa, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, I promise, It's an OC though, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not together YET, Rain, Second year Hinata, So none of your faves die, but they will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Oikawa helps Hinata when he needs someone most.-“Oikawa-san?”“Ne, Ne, Chibi-chan?”“Why did you help me?”….“Because you were alone”





	Shine, Chibi-Chan

**Author's Note:**

> As scheduled, here is the first part to the Oihina request!  
> This is not only for the anon who wished for it, but for the fellow shippers who were craving new Oihina content with a sweet Oikawa.  
> I adore Tooru and so hope I did him justice. 
> 
> Onward!
> 
> ~HxL

Hinata’s tears slipped down his cheeks heavily, the rain around him stinging his face and drowning him slowly. He was shaking, but he continued to stand. No one was out to see and for that he was glad. It was a moment he needed to be alone. He didn’t need anyone here to look at him in sympathy or pity. He could hear the scoldings in his head from everyone already, though pushed it to the back of his head. It was only when his entire body had numbed did he opened his eyes slowly, breathing a bit labored.

How long had he been holding it in?

He let the tears continue, mouth in a thin line as his lip trembled.

“Oi! Why are you…” he heard a voice calling in surprise, it sounding familiar. He didn’t look, pretending to not hear until the person called again, this time the name giving away who it was in an instant.

“Chibi-chan? Is that you?”

Hinata turned to look the male in the eyes, not shocked at the other’s confused gaze. He wondered what his own orange eyes looked like, figuring they were much different than usual. Everything was different now. Oikawa began to become blurry, the rain swaying Hinata as it wished. He felt his legs crumble under his weight, eyes slowly closing.

He processed the events like snapshots, Oikawa being across the way with his umbrella one moment, dropping it and running the next. When he was above the ginger, he slid an arm under his back and held him on his lap. Hinata shuddered.

Oikawa was warm.

“Oi! Chibi-chan? Are you okay? Hinata?!”

He shut his eyes and decided to block the world out for now. He needed to be alone, but it also scared him to the core.

The voice faded.

* * *

 “No Iwa-chan, he was just standing there and I was passing by.”

Hinata kept his eyes closed, the voice returning as he began to wake up. He breathed in deeply, wondering why he felt so sore and cold.

“Of course I didn’t leave him! What kind of person do you take me for? Can you _not_ call me shitty?!”

Hinata opened his eyes, focusing on the ceiling before attempting to look elsewhere. There was no one in the room with him, however, the door was left open and he could see a light from down the hall. He moved to stand, limbs still numb and feeling too heavy to control. His legs and arms gave out, Hinata crashing to the ground. He sucked in a breath of pain, teeth gritted. One eye closed as he tried to pick himself up, not expecting to see Oikawa at the door with a shocked expression.

“I’ll call you back, Iwaizumi,” he whispered into the phone, shoving it into his pocket and leaning down to help the middle blocker up. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

 _‘Yes’_ Hinata wanted to say, lips parting as he carefully pulled his knees to his chest and nodded. Oikawa frowned, unsure of what the yes was in reference to.

“Does anywhere hurt more than usual?” he decided, Hinata hiding his face into his legs. When his body began to shake, Oikawa paled and began to look around the room, something Hinata might have laughed at had he been his usual self.  Hinata swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes glossing over as the tears fell harder than before. The only difference was there was no rain to cover them now.

There was _nothing_ to cover Hinata.

It terrified him.

“Hinata?”

Oikawa’s soft voice made him look up through his bangs, orange eyes meeting concerned brown.

His mind told him that Oikawa would use this against him in the future, but his heart told him not to worry about that for the time being.

Hinata stretched out his arms, not caring how pathetic he might look. A sob left his lips, high pitched and pained. Oikawa’s expression was unreadable, but he leaned closer to hug the ginger, hands resting on his back as if he would break. Hinata shook in his grasp, face buried into his neck as he let it all out. He could have sworn he felt Oikawa’s grip tighten around him whenever the cries grew louder but brushed it off as imagination. He was too desperate for contact so it made sense he would make things up.

“Take your time,” Oikawa murmured into his ear. Hinata was surprised how calm he was. It wasn’t as if they were friends or anything. Yet, he managed to calm Hinata down more than his own teammates could have managed. Hinata made a noise of thanks, and by the way that Oikawa ruffled his hair, he was sure the other understood.

 

* * *

_Oikawa_

* * *

As the ginger slept, Oikawa played with a few strands of his hair. He fiddled with them gently, twisting them around his fingers. To say that seeing his kohai's spiker in this condition shocked him would have been the understatement of the year. The kid was wrecked, skin nearly blue when Oikawa had run into him. After having his neighbor change the ginger to avoid intruding on his personal boundaries, he noticed a few bruises on the teen as well.

Just what happened to cause him to break down so horribly?

He shut his eyes, wondering if Kageyama knew about his teammate’s state. If not, he would have teasing material for weeks, but even the college student knew that would be an awfully heartless thing to do. He might be ruthless on the court and a shitty person sometimes, but he was far from heartless.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, shooting a message to both Iwaizumi and Kageyama.

(6:25) Oikawa: Hinata is here after I found him in the rain. Anything I should know before I try to talk to him?

Kageyama was the first to respond. Oikawa felt irritation move through him. How Tobio-like.

(6:26) Tobio-chan: Why should I tell you anything? Is he alright? How does he look?

Oikawa scoffed, making a mental note to teach his kohai some manners next time he saw him, replying regardless since this was about the ginger sleeping on his guest bed.

(6:26) Oikawa: You should tell me so I don’t scare him. He looks gone. And he is better now. The color has returned to his skin.

He placed the phone down and eyed the other, relief flooding through him at the fact that his lips were no longer blue, but a light pink. Better than nothing.

He phone vibrated, having a message from both Iwaizumi and Kageyama this time.

(6:30) Iwa-chan: I heard from glasses that Hinata ran out of practice and none of them could find him. They aren’t sure what is happening either -Hajime

The setter sighed and moved to open the other message, hoping it provided something more useful.

(6:30) Tobio-chan: Why the hell was his skin any other color than normal?

(6:31) Oikawa: Normal isn’t a skin color, Tobio-chan~

(6:31) Tobio-chan:  Fuck off, Oikawa.

As he was typing, Kageyama’s typing signal popped up. Oikawa stopped his snarky response to wait. The other seemed to be going back and forth, typing and erasing several times until Oikawa got an actual message.

(6:33) Tobio-chan: Hinata is going through something personal. Unless he tells you I don’t want to. Ask him when he is better and tell him to message me once he is up.

Oikawa felt his eye twitch at the messages, none helping him in this situation. He sighed, not blaming either of the others for their responses. He had to admit his kohai had grown some morals, no matter how annoying they were to him.

With a deep breath, he looked over to the sleeping teen. He gave a quick scan to make sure he wasn’t having any nightmares or trouble breathing. He was honestly surprised he hadn’t gotten a fever considering he had been in the rain for a long enough time that his lips were practically blue. He thought back to when he found the shorter male, frowning deeply. When he had gotten to him, he had been ice cold, and while hard to tell in the rain, he was sure he had been crying then as well. The thought made something swirl in his chest, his mind telling him to get as far from the middle blocker as possible.

Instead, he brushed some hair from Hinata’s face, sighing softly and hoping that he would be better after some rest.

* * *

Oikawa woke with a start, looking around the room intently. It had grown dark, the rain still pouring outside and showing no signs of lightening up. He stretched, a soft breath leaving his lips. He looked to the bed to see how Hinata was doing, frowning when he saw nothing but rumpled sheets. He stood, looking around the room for any signs of him. When that proved useless, he left the room to go to his room and the bathroom. With those checked, he finally moved to the living room. He paused, the familiar orange hair coming into view.

By the door of the balcony stood Hinata, silently watching the rain fall.

Oikawa relaxed, taking a moment to observe. Hinata looked otherworldly, though not in the way most would use the word. He was in clothing that was far too big for him—Oikawa took blame for that, as he had no clothes that were any smaller than his middle school stuff he had meant to donate...good thing he hadn’t—and it made him look smaller than usual. Sure, the guy was small to begin with, but in this case, he looked fragile.

His head was tilted to the side, arms wrapped around himself. The fog and rain outside the window didn’t help the fact considering the lights were off. It was like something you would see as a set up for a photo shoot: the perfect silhouette.

Realizing that analyzing the ginger was probably one of the creepiest things he had ever done in his life, he cleared his throat.

“Ah~ Chibi-chan,” he called, Hinata tensing. “You are awake...how are you feeling?”

The attempt at conversation made Oikawa inwardly cringe, but he was going off of nothing at this point. The ginger hadn’t spoken a whole sentence to him since he had found him.

“I am fine.”

The tone sent chills down the setter’s back, though not for the reason one may think.

“Thank you. For helping.”

Oikawa grew slightly flustered, raising his hands and laughing to lighten to mood.

“I didn’t do much besides get you out of the rain, ” he said, thinking about how silly it had been for the other to stand around and become soaked to the bone. He kept that to himself, not wanting to lecture Hinata just yet.

The silence returned, Oikawa taking a few steps closer to Hinata to see if he was genuinely alright. He peeked his head around to get a look at his face and was glad to see a somewhat normal expression rather than a stoic one. Stoicism didn’t suit Hinata’s personality.

The sun was meant to shine, though today he was fading away: dying out.

“Oikawa-san.”

He snapped from his daze at the use of his name and let out another smile. He nodded to show he was listening.

“Ne, ne, Chibi-chan?”

“Why did you help me?”

The brunette took the question in for a moment the smile slipping from his lips. He was sincerely wondering about his own reasoning. He usually wasn’t the type to do things like this without expecting something in return, however, something about seeing Hinata in the rain all alone…

It didn’t sit well with the setter.

“Because you were alone,” Oikawa replied earnestly as he watched the rain pour.  “You looked like you were in pain...you don’t expect me to walk away from someone like that...do you?”

The two made eye contact despite only looking from the corner of their eyes. Hinata was the first to look away.

“You are a lot nicer than I remember, Grand King.”

Oikawa grinned at the name, continuing to eye Hinata while he looked out the window.

 _‘Ah, there it is’_ the taller male thought as a ghost of a smile slipped onto Hinata's lips. 

* * *

**Hinata**

* * *

Hinata woke early the next day after having stayed up to talk with Oikawa. He felt better, though his chest still ached. Oikawa had been trying to get it out of him, though Hinata found that he was not able to say it without tearing up. It was still a fresh wound, the idea of speaking about it like adding salt. He opened the door to the balcony, knowing that Oikawa was still asleep. He wanted to let the elder rest considering he had been watching over him since he had found him.

It must be exhausting.

He took in a deep breath, the gray clouds and the smell of rain making him feel at ease. It was a lot brighter than yesterday, Hinata noted. He wondered when the sun would come out.

 _If_ it would come out.

He closed his eyes, leaning against the railing as the wind blew around him. Sometimes it would gently caress his hair, other times it would slam against his body. Either version was welcome because it was something he could feel.

Hinata leaned over the railing a bit in an attempt to stretch his legs, taking in the weather. He heard a few cracks and stretched his arms over until he was pulled back suddenly, a gasp leaving his lips. The warmth of the living room was a startling contrast to the balcony's breeze. It was darker, stunning the ginger into silence. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

Hinata looked over his shoulder to see Oikawa with narrowed eyes and a set jaw. The younger male lips parted, confused as to why he was angry. He sucked in a breath and tried to get the words out after the initial shock of being pulled in so suddenly.

“I was...I was looking at the sky,” Hinata explained, Oikawa’s eyes softening. Hinata swallowed hard, ignoring the way the setter refused to remove his arms from his midsection. He looked back where he had once been standing outside from their position in the middle of the living room. His own eyes narrowed.

Had Oikawa thought that he was going to…

“I wasn’t trying to kill myself if that is why you are angry.”

"I am not angry," Oikawa assured softly. 

The setter watched him, eyes giving nothing away. That was one thing that unnerved him about Oikawa: his eyes. They were so warm at some points, but serious and mature at others. The grand king had never come off as an actual adult before considering how he was always bantering with Kageyama. The only other time he had seen him serious was during matches when they were calculating moves. Seeing him look so serious for _him_  made Hinata's mind shortcircuit.  

Oikawa was, in fact, an adult, wasn't he?  

“You were leaning over the railing,” Oikawa argued.

“I was stretching and using the railing as a grip so I didn’t fall,” Hinata corrected, the college student letting out a breath.

“What happened to you, Chibi-chan?” he murmured. “Why are you so...,” he trailed off, Hinata finishing it in his head without meaning to.

_‘Messed up?’_

Hinata shut his eyes, a weak smile spreading across his lips.

“If I tell you, will you believe that I wasn’t trying to jump?”

Oikawa took a moment to deliberate, his arms slowly removing themselves from the ginger. He stood, closing the balcony door and looking down at him afterward. Hinata swore his eyes were shining.

“I'm listening.”

* * *

He would avoid too many details.

As he took the shower that Oikawa had forced him into, he was thinking of what he would say, how he would say it, and whether it made sense. He felt like the reason for his pain was justified, but it was also not something that many people would get. It was like his mind was going back and forth, on one hand knowing he had the right to be upset, while the other he felt so….

 _Small_.

He finished and shut the water off, chewing on his lower lip. Looking down at himself, he avoided the bruises, the cuts, and scrapes. They no longer hurt unless touched, but they reminded him.

With a deep breath, he grabbed the towel to dry off and put on the clothes that Oikawa had given him. The shorts fit well, but the shirt was a bit too large. It was to be expected considering that Oikawa was way taller.

Hinata stepped out of the bathroom, looking around for a moment as he walked through the unfamiliar house. It was nice, but extremely out of his element. His own house was a lot more traditional while this was modern. He walked into the setter’s room, eyeing the male at the computer typing away. He had glasses on, much to Hinata’s surprise, as he never took the grand king to wear them.

He knocked on the door quietly, though even then it was enough to catch Oikawa’s attention. He turned in his chair, offering him a smile and waving him over.

“Don’t be shy, chibi-chan. Sit wherever you’d like.”

Hinata moved the door so it was barely open, sitting at the edge of Oikawa’s bed near his desk. The setter moved the glasses so they rested on his head, hands pressed together as his elbows rested on the arms of his chair.

“Whenever you are ready,” Oikawa reminded, Hinata fidgeting with the shirt, legs crossed.

“A few days ago, I found out that my uncle was in a really bad accident,” Hinata began. He watched the setter’s reaction and when there was none, he continued. “He had been in a hit and run as he walked home. They found the person yesterday while I was at practice,” he explained, fists gripping his shirt tightly. “My mother messaged me and I went to the police station...I was so angry” he said in a quiet tone.

He looked at Oikawa again, the setter seeming to have grown tense, eyes narrowed as he listened. Hinata was surprised, believe this was the longest he had seen the grand king not speak.

“The guy tried to apologize but I could tell he was lying. He just didn’t want to go to jail. He wanted us to drop the charges,” he said with a slight laugh. “I hated him.”

He saw Oikawa shift, wondering if his words were too strong.

“So I hit him. The cops tried to pull us apart, but I couldn’t let go of him. I was kicked out of the building and told to go home because I was a minor. My mother tried to calm me down, but I couldn’t. The guy was so...so smug and didn’t even care,” he said as he squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel a few drops hit his legs, placing a hand over his mouth in shock. He hadn’t meant to start crying already.

“You're alright,” Oikawa spoke up, finally, causing Hinata to look at him. The confidence that radiated off of him with the statement made the tightness in his throat lessen. He took in a few deep breaths, Oikawa smiling when the tears stopped.

“See?” Oikawa murmured, leaning forward to brush the stray tears away with his thumb. “All good. Keep going.”

With a deep breath, Hinata did as told. “My mother and I went to the hospital afterward to tell my uncle about the guy being caught. I wanted him to catch him. My uncle always said that bad people would never get away with their bad deeds. But when we got there, the nurses were in a frenzy,” he said, a small crack in his voice. Tiny crescents formed against his palms as a result of his nails digging into the skin. “He had gone into shock after some medication was administered. Apparently, he had been allergic.”

The sounds of hospital staff screaming and feet slamming against the ground echoed in Hinata’s mind. The beeping was the loudest, like a new wound each time he heard it. He placed his hand over his eyes, gripping the hair that fell over them tightly. “They said his time of death was 5:55 pm,” he whispered, shoulders shaking.

“Which is why you were at the park,” Oikawa put together. Hinata nodded and kept his head down as he worked through his emotions.

“It was the only place no one would be when raining.”

He could hear Oikawa let out a deep breath, the creaking of the chair and dipping of the bed making him raise his head slowly. Oikawa wrapped his arms around him and sighed, patting his head. “There, there,” he said, careful to avoid any of his injuries. “Doesn’t it feel better to have gotten it out?”

Hinata shivered, raising his head slowly. “You won’t tell, will you?”

The setter tensed, Hinata seeing a frown form on his lips. Instead of being upset, he smiled at the ginger. “Your secret is safe with me, chibi-chan. No charge,” he offered.

Hinata could still feel it: the pain moving through his body. It was attacking multiple parts of his being starting with his heart and moving up to his throat and his _mind…_

Despite that, a small smile crossed his lips. He turned to wrap his arms around Oikawa’s waist, chin against his shoulder.

“Thank you, Oikawa-san.”

The elder male didn’t respond, his hands rubbing soothing circles onto the middle blocker’s back. Hinata gazed at the setter from the corner of his eye, swearing the other’s cheeks were dusted with pink.

Hinata shut his eyes.

No.

It was just his imagination again, he settled.

He held on to Oikawa’s waist tightly, hearing a noise of surprise from the college student.

Even if it was something he imagined, he’d believe his imagination this one time.

It would give him a way to justify the way his own cheeks warming as the Grand King’s arms tightened around him as well.


End file.
